Two For The Road
by Pascal219
Summary: It's been a few months since the events of 'Always', as Beckett and Castle try to find sure footing in their new relationship a mysterious case enters their lives.


**CHAPTER 1: WAKE UP CALL**

After a long night New York city was ready to wake up for a brand new day. The sunlight crept from rooftop to rooftop, slowly rising to bathe the whole city in it's warm glow. Seemingly washing away everything that happened the night before, giving it's citizens a clean slate.

But nothing was less true, as the sunlight shined through the windows of a penthouse. Seemingly devilishly aware of what had happened there that night. As the light gently caressed Castle's face, he slowly woke up. With a little smile and half open eyes he turned around.

"Goodmorning." Castle said, expecting Kate to be there. When there was no reply, he opened his eyes fully and saw the space next to him in bed was empty. For a moment he wasn't sure he was dreaming. But the duvet was turned over, the sheets wrinkled. He picked up the pillow next to his, put it near his face and smelled her perfume on the pillow.

Castle thought this was either real or some kind of bad fantasy where Kate was still out of reach and torturing him with her smells, looks and gestures. "Nah." Castle said to himself. Before he could think anything else a noise came from the living room. It sounded like plates being set on the table.

He hopped out of bed and put on his morningrobe. As he walked in the hallway towards the living room he could smell baked eggs. He smiled as he opened the living room door, only to see Alexis with a glass of orangejuice in her hand.

"Hi dad!" she said enthusiastically.  
"Hey..." he looked a bit surprised.  
"She's not here dad, she went out again." Alexis said already knowing what was going through her fathers mind.  
"Thanks, I'll go bring her home for breakfast. Leave something for us." Castle said hurrying as he went to the bedroom to put on some clothes.  
"Not promising anything, these eggs taste delicious!"

A few minutes later Castle was in front of his apartment building moving down the street. He couldn't figure out why Kate kept doing this, not once had she told him why. She always came back home with him and he was grateful for that. But this was going on for some time now... As he turned around the corner of the next block he saw the playground. Kate was sitting on one of the swings as always.

Just as he sat down on the swing next to her, she greeted him "Hey...". "Hi." he replied. They looked eachother in the eyes for a moment. "So..." Kate started her sentence but had trouble saying it, an obvious lump in her throat as she slowly teared up. Castle looked her in the eyes, a glance with which he said it was okay. A glance with which he said she could tell him anything.

"So..." she started again, "You probably have been wondering why I sneak out here every morning?" Kate closed her eyes for a second and sighed. "I still can't believe this is really happening. Almost two months ago, I sat here in the rain and the only things going through my mind were almost dying and thinking of you. Wanting to be with you. So I come back here every morning, to see if I'm not dreaming... Us being together, it's a dream come true for me." Kate looked into Castle's eyes. "You must think I'm being stupid."

Castle put his hand on hers, on the chain of the swing. He moved his mouth next to her ear and whispered. "My dream also came true." He pulled his head back and they looked at each other, Kate cracked a smile. Then Castle did too, they moved in closer and kissed.

"So should we get breakfast?" Kate asked.  
"Well if we hurry, Alexis might not have eaten everything yet."  
"Then let's go."  
Castle and Kate got off their respective swings and started walking back.

As they exited the playground Kate's phone started ringing.  
She grabbed her phone and checked the text message she received. "Well, looks like we got another case." "Shall we go in style and take the lamborghini?" Castle giddily asked. "Or the Ferrari?"

"How about you take your car and I'll take my car?" Kate replied. Castle stopped, looking slightly disappointed.  
"We're still doing this secret thing?"  
"Yep" Kate walked on and was almost around the corner.  
"Wait for me!"


End file.
